Mage of Darkness
by Everbreed
Summary: A Fanfic about Bartucs son, takes place after the book (legacy of blood)
1. Default Chapter

THE MAGE OF DARKNESS

nashar was sitting at a camp fire ,gazing into the dancing flames ,he new that the rathjari assains were far from him at this point , it had ben days since nashar had senced them.you see nashar went to the school of rathjari a secritive sorceri school that only vary few priviliged get to studie under, his father had sent him there at a early age, for two reasons the first becuase his father wished for him to follow in his foot steps the secound is for protection , becuase you see nashars father was the lengendary bartuc warlord of blood and had countless enemys , so bartuc sent nashar away in hopes that nashar would never be discoverd as his son , for it could mean nashars demise, but offcorse his father got himeself killed before he could conqure the world ,and when nashar went to the location his father said to find his armor ,nashar found nothing, to make matters worse the school of rathjari found out what he up was to and who he was , they were furious, rathjari was diffrent from sorscery schools witch only trained sorcerers also diffrent from rathma schools witch traind nercromancers , rathjari was a one of a kind ,they trained what they call mages ,before the idea of mages , sorcery was alwes split up into diffrent catigorys, like necromancer,pyromancer visjari sorcerer, and so on , but mages were diffrent, mages used all forms sorcery ,the term mage comes from the founder of the rathjari school ,his name was mage rathjari , these mages were highly secretive the school operated away from all forms of civilisation ,they wanted to continue there training and studies undisturbed , the world outside had no idea about them, the school planned to reveal itself once it had some excellent examples to show how well these new mages preformed, nashar was supposed to be one of these examples , before he ran off to find his fathers armor,you see his father bartuc had enchated this armor to be incredibly powerfull , and had aparently known were it would be placed after his death, however shortly after nashar went to find the armor,he had heard that some fool norrec had takken it to lut gholin were nashars foolish old uncle horazon had captured it and vanished from this world, now nashar has know idea what to do next ,  
after he had arrived in lut gholin to see if he could figure out exactly what happend ,he had relized just how pissed the school of rathjari really was , it seemed that becuase of him they could not reveal there school to the world i guse if the world new that there school had axcedently trained the son of bartuc to be so powerfull they would never forvive the school of rathjari ,so apparently rathjari sent out there best assasins to destroy me before i could be discoverd .

all of sudden somthing broke nashars deep thought , he senced some movement out of the corner of his eye, he quickly lifted one hand to the location and a burst of fire shot forth engulfing the ground where he sensed movement , once the flames died out nashar could see at had ben nothing more than a small sand maggot , nashar relaxed once more, now that he was assured his life wasent in danger , he was tired now and decided to get some sleep , with a quike motion of his hand the camp fire exstinguished itself ,and within minuts the weary nashar was asleep. 

Beliale knew that it was risky to have left hell with only azmodan protecting it , but beliale knew that they needed help and fast , beliale and azmodan had overthrown hell from the hands of diablo and his brothers but they were now making there way back to hell , so him and azmodan needed help fast, but somthing he had that evan the prime evils dint have was the ability to see a mortals inner streaigth and he could sence a streagth comming from a certain individial outside of lut goliun , and that individual for some reason had the sent of the lengendary bartuc , beliale knew it wasent the armor , becuase that had ben deystroyed by horazon. But beliale would soon find out he was closing in on this person and fast he was just coming to the outskirts of lut golin and he could see several gaurds aproaching him , probely to question him, this did not suprise beliale , i mean he was about 6 foot 5 and was coverd in a huge black hooded robe , he knew he would have to keep his head down to avoid them seing his face .

"excuse me sir , may i ask what bissness you have in lut golien" asked one of the gaurds extending his hand to aprehend beliale , "im mean no harm to your beloved city , im here for the merchant sales"  
exclaimed beliale , keeping his head low . " "may i ask why you are covering your face" asked the other gaurd walking a little closer to beliales position. "well sir i have cuaght a nasty rash and i wish for my face not to be seen" beliale said carefully trying to make his voice sound as human as possible."well do not worry ,me and my partner do not care what your face looks like ,but we must request for you to de robe so that we may ensure your intentions are true" said one of the guards with his hand on his sword shieth,.

And with this said, beliale lifted his hood slowly revealing his burning red eyes and deathly pale skin along with a smile of jagged teath. "hes a demon" screamed one of the men as he drew his sword and ran at beliale with his sword raised high , beliale with unreal speed lept foward clutching the charging man by the throught and lifting him off his feet so fast that the mans sword whipped from his grasp falling into the sand below his dangling feet. beliale began to speak, but this time it sounded demonic "foolish human , do you know who i am" ,spoke beliale gazing with his red eyes up to the man he held suspended by the throught , beliale then clenched his hand with such power you could hear the spine in his neck being crunched to the size of a string ,the man let out a load gurgled scream as beliale tossed his lifless body to the side ,then he turned his atention to the other gaurd who had fallen back onto his ass from shock and terror the gaurd sat staring up at the massive demon ,looking as though he was having a stroke , the man climbed to his feet and began running towards the city walls , beliale lifted his arm and pointed his hand towards the fleeing man and then the guard burst into flames falling to the ground kicking and screaming , as he slowly burnt to ash , beliale smilled and pulled his hood back over his head, and began towards the unkowing city ahead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mage of darkness (chapter 2)

Nashar awoke to a find day. Not that Nashar gave a rats ass what kind of day it was. Every waking day he could feel his power increasing. "Today I will do what my father couldn't do, I'll take Lut Gholein." Just then a mysterious voice spoke up. "you'll fail just like your pathetic father did." "who are you, are you one of the assassins?" Nashar asked impatiently.  
" I guess I can tell you that much , yes , and don't think it matters that you got nearly a hundred years on me old timer" smiled the assassin as he drew his blade. (you see mages live extended lives do to there arcane abilities)  
Although Nashar was in his two hundreds he did not look old, he had the appearance of a youthful young man. "We will see about..." before Nashar could finish his sentence the assassin flew forward at Nashar swiping his blade down missing the dogging mage of darkness by less then a inch. "you fool!" Nashar screamed as he jumped back about 8 feet .

Nashar then dipped his head and outstretched his arms. A powerful wind was fluttering Nashars black robe about. A strange aura appeared around Nashar. "he's...summoning power" sputtered the bemused assassin. "now die!" screamed Nashar as a wall of fire appeared in front of him. It appeared that the sand itself had ignited , Nashar lifted his head , as the assassin peered into Nashars hood he saw only darkness , no face could be seen threw the shadows of the hood.

"who are you?" stuttered the shocked assassin. Nashar just laughed as the fire wall in front of him shot forth with amazing speed completely devouring the assassin. As the flames died out Nashar could smell burning flesh. "Ahh nothing like the smell of burning flesh in the morning" smiled Nashar as he looked towards the image of the city in the distant. 'I wonder if this is the same spot my father stood before he attempted to overtake Lut Gholein' Nashar thought as he began walking towards the city.

Belial was sitting in a bar , something called Sailors Chair Pub. Belial sat drinking a large mug of whisky. 'I know I could sense his power some where around here,...but where' Belial thought as he took another swig of his whisky. 'ha the best thing these mortals every created was ale' Belial thought as he began to notice that several people in the pub were staring at him. 'looks like ive worn out my welcome' smiled Belial as he threw several gold coins onto the counter for the bar maid, the same coins witch he had stolen of the corpse of the two guards outside the city. once Belial had stood up , he noticed even more people staring at him, obviously because of how tall he stood.

Belial cautiously made sure his face was hooded from view , as he made his way to a sturdy looking Bar keep. "Excuse me sir. do you have a room available?" Belial asked in a polite human voice. "sure we do , think its 3rd door on right,...uhh that there is a sweet , so its goanna be about ten gold pieces" The bar keep said in a deceptive tone. Belial wasn't exspearnced on this mortal world,  
but he wasn't stupid ether. "Sir. I think your overcharging" Belial said in a almost demonic tone. "uhh yes ...did I say ten ...I meant 5" smiled the Bar keep. "whatever" scowled Belial as he dropped 5 coins into the bar keeps pudgy hand.

Belial came to the 3rd door on the right. Belial opened the door and walked in , 'wow this must be the whoring room' Belial scowled as he looked around at a messed up bed , and littered floor, the room was even complete with holes in the wall. 'It must really suck to be a mortal' thought Belial.  
Belial normally wouldn't have to sleep but with this being his first visit to the mortal world, he hadn't transferred enough of his power to this realm. 'if only I had the same power here as I do in hell' Thought Belial as he drifted to sleep. Nearly a hour latter he was awoken by the sounds of screams and rumbling.

Belial sat straight up in bed and looked threw one of the holes in the wall, threw the hole he could see the main wall.  
There was fire and explosions, the main wall was crumbling. The scene he was looking at reminded Belial of hell. The Dark city was being illuminated by a orangish hue , the fires on the city walls, made a flickering light dance across the tops of the buildings, casting shadows on the streets below. And across the cityscape , Belial could here the screams of pain, music to his ears. "so I have found you!" Roared Belial. 


End file.
